<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personne by Ilunae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597127">Personne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilunae/pseuds/Ilunae'>Ilunae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuhinaWeek, Crime, M/M, Minor Character Death, Yandere Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilunae/pseuds/Ilunae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Certains devaient apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ce qui lui appartenait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,</p>
<p>Avec un peu de retard voici ma fic pour le premier jour de la atsuhina week.<br/>Merci à tous les artistes et auteurs pour leurs créations. Et merci aux anti-atsuhina pour m'avoir motivée à écrire envoyant des Dm aux artistes sur Twitter. :) N'hésitez pas à venir me voir la prochaine fois @Ilunae1 Stay mad. ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était normal pour Atsumu d'avoir plein de fans. Shouyou en avait conscience. Son petit ami faisait partie des meilleurs joueurs pro du Japon. Son service était incroyable. En plus de cela, il était beau. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant de voir autant de monde autour de lui à chaque fin de match. Shouyou pouvait les comprendre. Lui aussi était tombé sous son charme.</p>
<p>Cela ne le dérangeait pas la plupart du temps. Shouyou savait depuis le début qu'il devrait faire avec. Lui aussi avait des fans. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'appréciait pas de passer du temps avec eux. Beaucoup lui disaient qu'ils venaient à leurs matchs pour le voir jouer. Des enfants lui disaient qu'il leur avait donner envie de se mettre à joueur au volley, eux aussi.</p>
<p>A chaque fois qu'il entendait cela, il avait l'impression de rêver. Il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là où il était. Il y avait eu des jours où cela avait été difficile mais, il n'avait jamais abandonné. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer et, il avait réussi à intégrer un équipe pro. Ce qui était déjà un rêve pour lui. Savoir qu'il arrivait à inspirer d'autres personnes, tout comme le petit géant l'avait fait avec lui, ne pouvait qu'emplir son cœur de fierté.</p>
<p>Shouyou ne pouvait donc qu'être heureux de voir qu'Atsumu vivait cela, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui enlever. Il y avait cependant des fans qui allaient trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. De toute évidence, certains n'avaient pas encore appris à rester à leur place.</p>
<p>Il pouvait sentir la rage monter en lui. D'où ils se permettaient de se coller à son Atsumu de cette manière ? Shouyou dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à grogner Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exploser devant ses fans, ni devant Atsumu. Ce n'était pas facile mais, il savait comment faire pour garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Il avait de l'entraînement.</p>
<p>Shouyou tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisaient ses autres coéquipiers. Il pouffa de rire en voyant Omi accepter à contrecœur le cadeau de l'une de ses fans. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à les refuser. Il pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il les aimait bien, lui aussi.</p>
<p>De son côté, Bokuto était dans son élément. Il jouait avec les enfants avec entrain. Le voir comme cela donnait toujours à Shouyou l'envie de sourire. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'être dans son équipe et, de jouer à ses côtés. De meilleur humeur, Shouyou retourna son attention sur ses fans.</p>
<p>Il fut toutefois soulagé quand cela fut fini et, qu'il durent prendre le bus pour rentrer. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec Atsumu. Shouyou passa tout le trajet du retour blotti dans les bras de son petit ami.</p>
<p>Ce fut une fois arrivé aux dortoirs que la rage refit surface. Atsumu venait tout juste de sortir plusieurs petits bouts de papier de sa poche pour les jeter à la poubelle. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Certains avaient encore osé refiler leur numéro à Atsumu. Pour qui ils se prenaient, ceux-là ? Comme s'ils avaient une chance avec lui. Shouyou allait devoir s'occuper d'eux. Il allait leur apprendre ce qu'il en coûtait d'essayer de prendre ce qui lui appartenait.</p>
<p>Il fut obligé d'attendre pour pouvoir récupérer les bouts de papier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le le faire devant Atsumu. Fouiller la poubelle devant Omi n'était pas une bonne idée, non plus. Shouyou avait commis cette erreur une fois. Cela avait été une fois de trop. Son coéquipier lui avait crié dessus si fort qu'il avait cru que ses tympans allaient éclater. Ses oreilles avaient sifflé pendant une semaine par la suite. Il avait bien retenu la leçon.</p>
<p>Un sourire étira ses lèvres une fois qu'il eut retrouvé tous les bouts de papier. Il en choisit un et, le déplia. Il se demanda qui allait être sa prochaine victime. Il lu le nom au dessus du numéro de téléphone. Une certaine Satomi. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle allait apprendre à tourner autour de son Atsumu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quand il arriva sur le lieu de leur rendez-vous, Satomi se trouvait déjà là. Cette garce était en avance. S'il ne savait pas se contrôler aussi bien, Shouyou lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus pour lui tordre le cou. Il avait cependant tout bien préparé et, il savait que c'était toujours plus gratifiant de jouer avec sa proie d'abord.</p>
<p>Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ce qui lui donna presque l'envie de rire. Est-ce qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait vraiment voir Atsumu ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh ! Tu est Hinata-kun, la dernière recrue des Black Jackal !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En temps normal, Shouyou était content quand quelqu'un le reconnaissait. C'était la preuve qu'il avait réussi à se faire un nom en tant que joueur professionnel. Le mot tuer était toutefois la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.</p>
<p>Il lui fit un grand sourire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'est ça ! Et vous êtes Satomi-san ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah ! Oui, c'est bien ça ! Euh... je devais rencontrer Miya-san !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou sentit de nouveau une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Il dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Cela deviendrait plus compliqué pour lui si elle commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui. De plus il avait choisi un endroit où presque personne ne venait. Malgré cela, il préférait ne prendre aucun risque.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Je sais mais, il a eu un empêchement !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satomi baissa les yeux au le sol. C'était l'un des moments que Shouyou préférait. Voir la déception sur le visage des fans d'Atsumu quand ils apprenaient qu'il ne viendrait pas, lui procurait toujours des frissons de plaisir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mais comme il se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas pouvoir venir, il m'a demandé de vous donner quelque chose ! Pour se faire pardonner !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme releva aussitôt son regard vers lui. Shouyou put discerner une pointe de curiosité dans ses yeux.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pour cette fois, le sourire qu'il lui fit était sincère. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu. Comme toujours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'est une surprise ! Venez avec moi !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La jeune femme accepta de le suivre sans poser plus de question. Elle ne se doutait toujours pas du piège dans lequel elle venait de tomber. Personne ne se méfiait jamais de lui. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il avait appris auprès des meilleurs. Il faisait toujours attention à bien suivre leurs conseils. Même s'ils lui avaient dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était naturellement doué pour ça. Enfin un domaine dans lequel Kageyama ne pourrait pas le battre.</p>
<p>Il la conduit dans un coin en peu plus reculé et, sombre. La jeune femme ne lui posa toujours pas de question. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Shouyou quand il aperçut enfin sa machette. Sa chère amie l'attendait bien sagement là où il l'avait laissée, prête à faire son travail.</p>
<p>Shouyou ne laissa pas le temps à Satomi de voir l'arme. D'un coup, il se mit à courir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre sa machette, se saisir du manche et, se retourner pour enfoncer la lame dans le ventre de la femme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satomi resta figée et le regarda en clignant des yeux, l'air hébétée. Comme si elle n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de lui arriver. Shouyou admira le sang qui dégoulinait de ses lèvres en souriant. Il retira la lame du ventre de la jeune femme d'un coup vif, faisant gicler du sang de la plaie béante.</p>
<p>La jeune femme émit un gémissement plaintif tout en amenant ses deux mains à son ventre. Puis elle s'écroula au sol. Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Que... Pourquoi ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi ils posaient toujours cette question. La réponse était pourtant évidente. Il choisit quand même de lui répondre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pourquoi, hein ? Fallait pas essayer de voler mon Atsumu-san !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il leva sa machette avant de l'abattre de nouveau sur sa victime. Il lui asséna plusieurs coups, la touchant à la poitrine et, au visage. Shouyou ne savait pas lequel de ses coups la tua mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il continua de la frapper jusqu'à être satisfait.</p>
<p>Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il soupira. Il venait de réussir à se débarrasser d'une autre menace. C'était le moment d'appeler Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey ! Hey ! Heeeey !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le visage de Shouyou s'illumina en voyant Bokuto et Omi arriver. Comme toujours, ils avaient ramener des gants, des sacs poubelles et, tout ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah ! Bokuto-san ! Omi-san ! Vous voilà ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai bien travaillé !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il leur désigna le cadavre de Satomi en affichant un air fier, comme un artiste aurait présenté sa dernière œuvre à ses amis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woaaa ! Tu l'as pas loupée !" s'exclama Bokuto en venant le rejoindre pour lui donner une paire de gants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Omi se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Shouyou n'avait pas besoin de voir sous son masque pour deviner sa mine dégoûtée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Encore un vrai carnage !' ce n'était pas un compliment mais, Shouyou le prit comme tel. "Tu pourrais pas te calmer un peu au lieu de buter nos fans ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou fit la moue. Quelle question. Comment pourrait-il se calmer alors qu'il y avait autant de monde qui essayait de lui voler Atsumu ? Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de faire ce qu'il faisait. Tous ces idiots devaient apprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toucher ce qui lui appartenait et s'en tirer comme ça.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Elle voulait me voler mon Atsumu-san !" se défendit Shouyou en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le visage d'Omi s'assombrit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Écœurant !" finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou dut se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Omi disait cela mais, il lui venait toujours en aide pour nettoyer la scène du crime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"T'en fais pas Omi-san, je peux t'aider aussi ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui te dérange, je peux l'éliminer pour toi !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'est ça ! Dépêchez-vous de me débarrasser de tout ce merdier si vous voulez que je puisse nettoyer !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D'accord !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto et Shouyou s'exécutèrent pendant que leur coéquipier les regardait. Omi ne participait jamais à cette étape. Il ne pouvait pas toucher les morceaux de cadavre sans être malade. Cela n'était pas un problème, cependant. Ils étaient assez de deux pour tout ranger dans les sacs poubelles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On va aller jeter tout ça à l'endroit habituel !" dit Bokuto une fois qu'ils eurent terminé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D'accord ! Oubliez pas de prendre une douche quand vous serez rentrés ! Et brûlez tous les vêtements que vous portez, après !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils le feraient. Bien sûr qu'ils le feraient. Il valait mieux ne pas désobéir à Omi. La première fois, ils avaient juste mis leurs vêtements au linge sale, se disant que les laver serait suffisant. Omi s'en était cependant rendu compte quand ils les avaient reportés plus tard. Il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus intérêt de le refaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bien sûr ! Bon courage Omi-san !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouaip ! A toute à l'heure, Omi Omi !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils laissèrent Omi qui commença son travail. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient partir l'esprit tranquille. Omi était toujours le meilleur quand il s'agissait de nettoyer. Il faisait bien attention à ne laisser aucune trace. Avec lui, personne ne pourrait jamais deviner que plusieurs crimes avaient été commis dans cet endroit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou soupira de soulagement quand tout fut terminé. Il allait enfin pouvoir se détendre un peu. Il adorait s'occuper de ceux qui tournaient autour d'Atsumu mais, cela n'en restait pas moins épuisant. Il alla retrouvé son petit ami. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant et, Shouyou eut l'impression que son cœur était en train de fondre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah Shouyou-kun ! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Très bien !" répondit-il en allant le rejoindre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu n'attendit pas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Shouyou se blottit contre sa poitrine. Retrouver son petit ami après avoir éliminer une menace était toujours le moment qu'il préférait le plus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tu m'as manqué !"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Toi aussi !" répondit Shoyou en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Savoir qu'il ne battait que pour lui l'emplissait de joie. Il ne laisserait personne le séparait d'Atsumu. Personne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d'avoir lu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>